Remus J Lupin el hombre lobo
by adrikatara
Summary: Capítulo 5! Cuando Remus llegó a Hogwarts nunca se imaginó que ahí encontraría su verdadero hogar y sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, quienes le ayudaron a pasar aquellas terribles noches con luna llena. La historia de Remus desde que entró a Hogwarts.
1. En el expreso

_Casi todos los pers__onajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y no a mi._

_Este simple fic que quise hacer, narra la historia de lo Remus Lupin desde que entró a Hogwarts. Espero que les guste._

En el expreso

Padre e hijo llegaron a la estación de trenes King´s Cross, ambos estaban buscando la barrera que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10. Iba el señor Lupin, empujando el carrito de su hijo de once años, el niño, Remus llevaba su lechuza, Asrif que no dejaba de hacer ruido dentro de su jaula. Se pararon enfrente de la barrera mágica. El chico soltó un suspiro de nervios, su primer año en Hogwarts y eso significaba una muy buena oportunidad para rehacer su vida. Su padre puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para alentarlo, Remus sonrió y cruzó corriendo la barrera, no esperó chocar, pues ya sabía (por las historias que le contaba su padre) que esa barrera le llevaría al andén 9 y ¾. Cruzó y esperó a que su padre pasara. En silencio se encaminaron hacia un vagón que estuviera vacío. Encontraron uno que estaba en la mitad.

-Dame a Asrif – Le dijo su padre. Remus le dio la lechuza y la acomodó, al igual que su baúl de útiles – Seguro que te pondrás esta pronto – Su padre le entregó la túnica negra, que era el uniforme del colegio – Recuerda que debes de hablar con tu jefe de casa para poner las medidas correctas para cada vez que halla luna llena.

Remus escuchaba serio a su padre, asentía para decirle a este que escuchaba. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, a sus once años era ya un licántropo peligroso.

-Espero tu lechuza avisando en que casa te quedaste – El chico asintió – Y Remus, cuídate y cuida a los demás de ti – Dicho esto, el padre abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le alborotó el cabello castaño y cerró la puerta del vagón. Remus se asomó por la ventana y dijo sus primeras palabras de todo el día:

-Te quiero papá – Su padre sonrió y se despidió sacudiendo la mano.

El padre de Remus se había retirado pronto, puesto que tenía que ver varias cosas en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, un caso contra Fenrir Greyback, un licántropo, quien había dejado a Remus con licantropía.

El chico se puso la túnica nueva y negra y se asomó por la ventana del vagón, ya había más gente. Pudo ver varias personas. Un chico flacucho y de pelo negro y graso, con nariz aguileña se despedía de su madre, quien era igual a su hijo. No muy lejos una pelirroja se despedía de sus padres y hermana, quien poco después se unió con el niño de nariz ganchuda.

-Esos ya se conocen – Dijo Remus con indiferencia – Han de ser vecinos o parientes, puesto que ambos son de primer año.

Buscó más gente, un chico bastante atractivo se despedía de su madre y su hermano menor, quien era muy bien parecido, al igual que su hermano. A unos pasos estaban dos chicas, una rubia y la otra morena, la rubia se despedía de su madre. Alado de la rubia estaba un chico rubio y alto, con la insignia de Prefecto sobre su pecho, quien la enseñaba con orgullo.

-Son primos, posiblemente – Dijo Remus al ver al niño guapo y las hermanas, había cierto parecido en ellos, aparte de una expresión de arrogancia en cada uno de ellos. Dedujo que eran de familia de Sangre Limpia, ya que la rubia llevaba en la túnica el escudo de Slytherin.

Sonó el silbato, que quería decir que ya era hora de que los alumnos entraran al tren. Remus se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta interna del vagón donde estaba.

Salieron de la estación de trenes y el paisaje cambió rápidamente al del campo, vacas y borregos veía el chico. Sonó la puerta de su compartimiento y Remus volteó para ver quien quería entrar, era un niño de su edad, de cabello negro azabache y alborotado, de ojos cafés.

-Oye, ¿me puedo sentar aquí contigo? – Le preguntó el niño sonriente. Era la primera vez que Remus trataba con una persona de su misma edad, ya que desde que había sido mordido por Greyback, sus padres (y sobre todo su madre muggle) le habían separado de los otros niños, por temor de lo que sucedería si descubría la gente que Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

-Claro – Remus se arrinconó hacia la ventana, casi aplastándose con la pared, le daba miedo hablar con otros chicos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó el chico, que sacaba unos lentes de su túnica y se los puso – Yo soy James Potter – James le extendió la mano.

-Remus Lupin – Dijo mirando la mano y dudando si estrechársela o no, al final lo hizo, pero muy rápido.

-¿En qué casa quieres estar? Yo en Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha estado ahí.

-He, la verdad no lo se, solo conozco a mi padre que estuvo en Ravenclaw – A Remus le empezaba a cansar James, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas que no fueran sus padres.

-Ya veo ¿y no tienes más familiares magos? – Le preguntó James mirando hacia el exterior.

Remus no le pudo contestar y lo agradeció, por que entró el niño bien parecido hacia su compartimiento.

-¿Han visto un prefecto idiota de Slytherin pasar por aquí? – Remus y James negaron con la cabeza – Que bueno – Entró por completo en el compartimiento y cerró la puerta.

-Hola – Le dijo James – Yo soy James Potter y el es Remus Lupin – James sonrió y Remus soltó un gruñido, el quería estar solo, pero no, estaba con dos chicos de su edad, James, no paraba de hablar y el recién llegado se había sentado alado de Remus y enfrente de James.

-Soy Sirius Black – Dijo Sirius con un cierto toque de arrogancia.

Remus regresó su vista hacia el exterior, ya estaba atardeciendo. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en la cabeza y volteó, soltó un grito, por que cuando volteó se dio cuenta que tenía Sirius Black a menos de tres centímetros de el.

-Tu pareces ser del tipo delicadito – Le dijo Sirius poniéndole un dedo sobre su nariz, eso Remus no lo soportó - ¿Padeces alguna enfermedad? – Remus no pudo controlar al lobo interno que tenía dentro y mordió el dedo de Sirius Black – Au ¿qué te sucede amigo? – Sirius se sobaba su dedo índice y le soplaba, James Potter volteó alarmado y al ver el dedo sangrante de Sirius y la expresión de pánico de Remus se alarmó aún más.

-Lo mordiste – se levantó de un salto – lo haz mordido.

-Por favor deja de andar alarmándote – Le dijo Remus regresando su mirada hacia la ventana, pero aun con miedo en sus palabras – Por favor váyanse de este compartimiento, me gusta estar solo.

Ni Potter ni Black dieron objeción alguna y como un rayo salieron del compartimiento, Remus al fin contento de estar solo, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Y una vez más fue despertado, en esta ocasión por otros dos niños que había visto afuera del tren. La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y el chico de cabello y ojos negros.

-Hola – Le dijo la niña entusiasta – ¿Nervioso? – Remus se puso derecho t se restregó los ojos.

-En realidad si – Le respondió sin importarle quien fuera.

-Oh, veo que te molesta que estemos aquí, pero en serio, no hay vagones vacíos, hace rato llegaron dos chicos a nuestro vagón y se pusieron a hablar con nosotros y pues Sev se peleó con uno de lentes, le dijeron Quejicus. Nos tuvimos que ir.

Remus se quedó callado y regresó su mirada al exterior. Llovía fuerte y no veía mas lejos que un par de metros.

-Lily, si este no te contesta ni le hables – Le dijo el otro chico de mal humor – Vez este ni sabe hablar – Remus volteó a ver a este con el semblante serio y luego se dirigió a la niña.

-No hay problema con que se queden aquí – La niña le sonrió de forma agradecida y Remus también le sonrió, después regresó su mirada a la ventana.

-No nos hemos presentado – Le dijo la niña aún sonriente.

-Lily, por favor, ¿qué no vez que no nos quiere hablar? – El chico reprochó – Creo que mejor nos vamos.

Remus se volteó y vio de nuevo seriamente al chico y luego sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Soy Remus John Lupin, Remus Lupin para abreviar.

-Y yo soy Lily Evans – La chica volteó a ver al otro chico.

-Severus Snape – Dijo el chico por compromiso.

-Mucho gusto Lily y también a ti Severus – Lily le sonrió una vez más a Lupin y Severus miró hacia el techo, parecía que buscaba refugio en el techo.

La chica Evans le agradaba bastante a Remus, se dio cuenta que con ella no tenía dificultad de hablar y con Snape, pues le era indiferente, ya que el chico no mostraba entusiasmo de querer hablar.

-Entonces tus padres son muggles, mi madre también es muggles – Entre Remus y Lily ya había conversación y a veces Snape mencionaba algunas cosas.

-¿Y en qué casa quieres estar Remus? – Le soltó de pronto Snape.

-Eh, la verdad no lo se, mi padre estuvo en Ravenclaw y mi abuelo en Gryffindor y mi abuela en Ravenclaw también – Snape le perdió el interés y regresó su mirada al techo.

-Severus quiere entrar a Slytherin, al igual que su madre, yo la verdad no lo se tampoco, aunque Sev me habla maravillas de esa casa – Los niños se volvieron a sonreír.

Empezó a oscurecer y Snape y Lily se pusieron sus túnicas, nuevas al igual que Remus, en ese momento Remus los observó detenidamente.

Severus Snape estaba demasiado delgado y su color de piel era bastante pálido pero a la vez gris, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso que reflejaban inteligencia, su cabello también era negro y lo llevaba más largo que Lily, el lo tenía a los hombros, pero aparto la vista rápida del cabello, ya que lo tenía grasiento, como si no se lo hubiera bañado desde varias semanas atrás.

Lily era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, que cuando miraba a Remus a los ojos, este sentía que la mirada le podía leer el pensamiento, el cabello lo llevaba corto, pero se le veía bien. Se puso la capa negra del colegio y una vez más le sonrió a Remus.

Remus J. Lupin regresó la mirada a la ventana aunque no viera nada. Se relajó y pensó que tal vez no le fuera tan mal, pero si se tenía que andar con cuidado, no debía lastimar a nadie, ya que el era peligroso, sólo le podía hablar a la gente de confiar. Y la chica Lily Evans era una de esas personas. Se puso nervioso de nuevo, el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaba cada vez más cerca.

_He aquí el primer capítulo, espero y sea de su gusto._


	2. El colegio de magia

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la gran mayoría de los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y por falta de imaginación si pongo algún personaje que no es de Rowling lo saqué de algún otro autor u artista : Julian Lennon._

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo, con inspiración aparte, prometo será un buen capítulo._

El Colegio de Magia

Llegaron a la estación del tren después de media hora y ese transcurso de tiempo Remus sólo vio a la ventana, Lily y Snape estaban hablando de lo que les esperaba en el castillo y Remus les escuchaba con cierta distancia, aunque con Lily Evans se mantenía entretenido, a Snape no le agradaba y hacía que hubiera cierta distancia entre Lily y Remus. Salieron juntos del tren y después Remus se distrajo un par de segundos y Lily Evans y Severus Snape ya no estaban.

-Bueno al menos ya estoy solo de nuevo – Miro a todas partes preguntando que tendría que hacer, los chicos que eran de primero eran un caos, no sabían que hacer ni a donde ir, Remus pudo ver a Sirius Black y a James Potter hablar tranquilamente entre ellos dos.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Lily Evans y Severus Snape también platicando. Pero otros chicos estaban solo al igual que Remus, pero ninguno era como, nadie de los ahí presentes, a excepción de Remus tenía cierta cualidad la cual era ser un hombre lobo.

Un grito sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos, justo enfrente de el estaba un hombre extremadamente alto, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Eres de primero verdad? Nunca antes había visto tu cara? – Remus se señaló sorprendido y el hombre de gran estatura asintió.

-Si, soy de primero – Tenía la boca abierta, el gigante le sonrió.

-Pues ven conmigo ¡Los de primero conmigo! – Remus se quedó maravillado aquel hombre era en verdad increíble, nunca antes había visto a un gigante.

-¿Es usted un gigante? – Remus pudo ver como un chico de cabello negro y ojos rasgados se acercó al gigante.

-No soy un gigante, soy un semi-gigante y me llamo Hagrid ¡Todos los de primer curso conmigo!

La impresión de Remus creció aún más conforme pasaban los minutos. Hagrid los llevó por un sendero cubierto de árboles y llegaron hasta la orilla de un gran lago y del otro lado se alzaba imponente un enorme castillo, estaba a unos cuantos minutos de estar en Hogwarts.

-Sólo hay una forma de llegar al castillo – La voz fuerte de Hagrid hizo que el bosque se antojara extrañamente silencioso – Cruzando el lago. Bien, quiero que se pongan en equipos de cuatro y que por cada equipo tomen un bote – Les señaló diez botes que flotaban a dos metros de ellos.

Hagrid se montó en un bote sólo para el y todos los demás por equipos. Remus se juntó con una chiquilla de cabello castaño y cara redonda, con otro chico de igual pelo castaño y cara rechoncha y con otro niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

El bote no tenía remos y cuando todos estuvieron en los botes, estos comenzaron a avanzar por si solos. No sólo Remus estaba impresionado, todos los chicos de primer curso no se lo esperaban.

Cuando llegaron a la otra orilla vieron el enorme castillo que se alzaba enfrente de ellos. Se bajaron de los botes y Hagrid los dirigió a la entrada del castillo, ahí los esperaba un señor gordo con bigote de morsa.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts jóvenes de primer curso, en este momento entraremos al Gran Comedor para sean asignados a sus respectivas casas las cuales son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Slytherin. Para lo que pasaran por un prueba. Por favor hagan una fila y entren de forma ordenada detrás de mi.

Todos los chicos obedecieron y siguieron al profesor. Entraron por una gran puerta a un enorme comedor, todos los otros alumnos los estaban observando. Justo cuando llegaron enfrente una señora de edad avanzada se paró enfrente de ellos con un enorme sombrero sucio y raído; y con un pergamino.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de primero, el director de la escuela Albus Dumbledore les dará algunas advertencias y recomendaciones como todos los años, pero este año serán más. Por lo que primero se les colocará en su respectiva casa – Remus sintió que le temblaban la piernas y se le erizaba la piel... no, aún no era luna llena, faltaban cuatro días – Cuando mencione su nombre pasarán enfrente, se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador, esperaran a que este diga la casa correspondiente, y se lo quitarán e irán a la mesa de su casa.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio, impaciente por saber a que casa iría cada uno de los cuarenta alumnos de primer curso. Remus por su parte estaba muy nervioso y más por que sabía que la temible luna llena se aproximaba cada vez más, era tan molesto, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y no llegara el domingo.

La bruja de aspecto severo nombró primero a dos chicos, una chica y un chico. La niña había quedado en Ravenclaw y el chico en Slytherin, las dos casas aplaudieron al escuchar la sentencia del sombrero.

-¡Black Sirius! – Black, pasó nervioso enfrente, Remus pudo ver de reojo que James Potter le alzaba los pulgares, no tardó ni diez segundos para que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritara:

-¡Gryffindor! – Sirius se levantó aliviado y fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, que era la segunda de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Eso no es posible! – Gritó una chica desde la mesa de Slytherin, Remus se volteó y pudo a la rubia que había visto en el anden, la chica estaba colorada y parecía molesta.

-¡Señorita Black guarde respeto y silencio! – Se escuchó un grito de un maestro, por la voz, nuestro licántropo pudo deducir que era el profesor que los recibió en la entrada.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor, la profesora mencionó a más chicos, pero Remus puso atención cuando pasó:

-Evans Lilian – Lily Evans pasó colorada de los nervios y se puso el sombrero, Snape, al igual que Remus esperaba el resultado.

-¡Gryffindor! – Gritó el Sombrero y la mesa aplaudió, Remus sonrió y vio como la niña pasaba a sentarse a lado de Sirius Black. Discretamente volteó a ver a Snape y vio como este bajaba la mirada decepcionado.

Pasaron varios antes que Lupin.

Pasó un chico de nombre Longbottom y fue seleccionado Gryffindor, ya varios chicos habían sido seleccionados y sólo cinco Gryffindor, había cupo para otros cinco.

-Lupin Remus – Mencionó la maestra y Remus de pronto todo le pareció silencioso, aunque en realidad había pláticas alegres de los alumnos, pero el estaba tan nervioso que ni escuchaba. Pasó hacia donde estaba el Sombrero, se sentó en el taburete, se puso el Sombrero y esperó.

-Un hombre lobo que interesante – Le susurró el Sombrero al oído – Aunque eres sumamente peligroso cada cierto tiempo, tienes buen corazón, chico que tengas suerte en ¡Gryffindor! – El chico se quitó el Sombrero aliviado y se fue a sentar donde Black y Evans y estrechó la mano del prefecto.

-Felicidades y bienvenido – Remus le sonrió al prefecto y también a Lily.

-Quedamos juntos – Le dijo la chica entusiasta.

-Sí – Le contestó Remus contento.

No pasado mucho tiempo mencionaron en la lista a Potter James, y Remus y Lily estaban en silencio escuchando a los seleccionados.

-¡Gryffindor! – Gritó el sombrero y James pasó contento a la mesa, se sentó a lado de Remus y sonrió a este con miedo.

Severus Snape se quedó en Slytherin y Lily lo lamentó, mientras que Black y Potter alegaban que esa víbora quejumbrosa se tenía que quedar ahí.

_Gracias por el review Jane M. Weasley me subiste los ánimos con el fic, ya que yo pensaba que iba a ser un rotundo fracaso._

_Helen Nicked Lupin, gracias por el review y si, yo también pensé lo mismo de la relación de Remus con James y Sirius. _

_Intenté hacer un poco más real la cronología así que las fechas de luna llena las investigué de un calendario de 1971._


	3. Una cena y una platica

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la gran mayoría de los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y por falta de imaginación si pongo algún personaje que no es de Rowling lo saqué de algún otro autor u artista : Julian Lennon._

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo, con inspiración aparte, prometo será un buen capítulo._

**Una cena y una platica.**

Cuando todos los pequeños de primer año estuvieron sentados en sus mesas, Albus Dumbledore se levantó extendió sus brazos, era pelirrojo aunque ya presentaba una gran cantidad de canas en el cabello. Los alumnos se quedaron silenciosos ante el director.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Espero que este nuevo año les sea satisfactorio a todos y a los de primer curso que este colegio sea como su casa – Remus sonrió, aquella persona le brindaba seguridad y confianza – y ahora pasaremos a nuestro excelente banquete que de seguro dejará a todos aturdidos – En el rostro de todos los alumnos se dibujó una sonrisa – pero antes debo de hacerles una advertencia a todos.

Esperó a que todos los alumnos estuvieran tranquilos y después prosiguió.

-Este año y para lo que resta de su existencia, a sido plantado en los terrenos del castillo un curioso árbol, sólo les pido que no se acerquen mucho a él, ya que es algo agresivo... a la especie se le llama Sauce Boxeador – Un chiquillo de la mesa de Remus se rió a voz baja y Sirius Black le soltó un codazo en señal de que se callara – También se les ruega a los alumnos que por favor sean sinceros consigo mismos que después del anochecer estén afuera del castillo, ya que hemos descubierto de que hay cerca una manada de lobos – Después de tanto decir sonrió – Que disfruten la cena.

Y de repente las mesas se llenaron de comida, sopas, cremas, pan, carne, guisados, todo delicioso y a Remus se le hacía agua la boca.

-Mmm, esto es delicioso, la verdad, ni mi madre cocina mejor – Lily dijo hacia quienes le escuchaban.

-Pues mi mama no cocina – Le dijo James mientras tomaba crema de champiñones.

-La mía tampoco, dice que eso de la cocina es para... – Sirius pensó que iba a decir - ... para personas no mágicas.

En lo que respecta a Remus él no habló con nadie y sólo se concretó a comer, tomó un poco de sopa y después pollo, para tomar se le hizo curioso que sólo hubiera jugo de calabaza, no le gustaba mucho, pero no se quejaba.

Después de la extravagante comida pasaron a un postre, lleno de pasteles, helados y dulces de aspecto delicioso, pero Remus pasó, no acostumbraba a comer mucho y como era casi luna llena estaba casi seguro que habría mucho que cazar. Tampoco comía por la inquietud y los nervios que representaban la luna llena y no sólo eso, tendría que hablar después de la cena con el director para saber que tendría que hacer cuando el momento indeseable llegara.

Cuando los demás estuvieron satisfechos desaparecieron todas las sobras de la mesa, quedándose limpia y reluciente el director Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y alzó la voz:

-Y con esto concluye nuestra ceremonia de bienvenida, mañana comienzan sus clases chicos. Prefectos, por favor dirijan a sus compañeros a su respectiva Sala Común.

Todos se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor, todos los de Gryffindor subían las escaleras, menos los diez niños de primero, enfrente de ellos se detuvo un muchacho moreno y les habló:

-Bueno pequeños Gryffindor, soy Robert y soy el prefecto de Gryffindor, les enseñaré como llegar a la Sala Común que está en la torre Norte del colegio, el camino más fácil de llegar es por las escaleras, hasta el séptimo piso, por favor, síganme.

Si bien la camino no era difícil, el único problema era que las escaleras se movían constantemente. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso caminaron por un pasillo grande y se detuvieron frente a un cuadro muy grande de una señora gorda vestida de un vestido rosa.

-¿Palabra? – Preguntó esta a todos, los niños pusieron cara de susto pues no se sabían la contraseña.

-Para entrar a la Sala Común necesitan de una contraseña, si no se la saben no podrán acceder, la contraseña este primer mes será Universum magnus.

El carraspeó detrás de todos (enfrente de Robert) era una maestra de aspecto severo, cabello negro y largo amarrado con un moño.

-Señor Powell – Llamó la maestra.

-Si, profesora McGonagall – Contestó el Robert.

-Necesito uno de los chicos de primer curso – Y Remus ya sentía que era llamado aún antes de que mencionara su nombre – Señor Lupin, voy a necesitar de su compañía un par de minutos.

Remus se salió de la pequeña bolita de los de primer curso y siguió a la profesora, esta caminaba muy rápido y tuvo que esperar a Remus en tres ocasiones, se paró en seco justo antes de que comenzaran la escaleras y habló.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que le de las indicaciones de cada vez que este la luna llena – Al escuchar llena a Remus se le erizó la piel del miedo – Y si no falla mi calendario lunar, tendremos una hermosa luna llena este domingo – Remus pasó saliva con dificultad – Así que debo informarle que usted va a estar dos días recluido cada mes en la Casa de los Gritos, es en Hosmeade, llegará ahí por un camino muy rápido, un pasaje que va del Sauce Boxeador a esa casa.

-¿Pero cómo pasaré ese árbol, de seguro si intento pasar esa cosa me va a matar – La profesora sonrió.

-Señor Lupin yo le detendré el árbol hasta que aprenda a hacer bien el encantamiento inmovilus.

-Gracias profesora – McGonagall le tendió una hoja a Remus, un horario de clases.

-Lo veré mañana a primera hora señor Lupin, espero que su estancia en el colegio le sea placentera – Y sin decir más McGonagall bajó las escaleras.

Remus se quedó ahí quieto hasta que se hubo tranquilizado, en cierta parte estaba decepcionado, ya que pensaba que pasaría la luna llena en el bosque, pero era también un peligro, ¿qué tal que si se perdía?

Regresó hacia donde estaba el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, el pasillo ya estaba solitario.

-¿Palabra?

-Universum Magnus – Dijo Remus con seguridad, la dama sonrió y el cuadro se hizo a un lado.

La Sala Común era un cuarto grande en forma de círculo había varios taburetes, sillas y sillones, estaba también llena libreros y mesas una chimenea con un buen fuego prendido, aunque ya casi no había nadie ahí. A Remus le hubiera encantado sentarse cerca del fuego un rato, pero del sueño casi se le cerraban los ojos. Así que se paró enfrente de las escaleras ¿cuál era el dormitorio de los chicos? Arriba o abajo una de los dos, una niña salió de uno de los de abajo y con eso le quedó claro que esos eran los de las chicas.

-Eres de primero – Le dijo la chica a Remus.

-Si y... – quería adivinar el grado de la chica.

-Tercero, ¿qué haces ahí? No me digas que no sabes cuales son los dormitorios de los chicos – Remus se rió con nervios.

-No, sólo estaba admirando la escalera – Rápido se subió.

En los dormitorios de los chicos había una lista en la puerta de cada dormitorio, todos cerrados, llegó hasta el último, donde pudo leer su nombre en la lista:

Dormitorio no. 7 del piso de los hombres.

Alumnos de primer año:

Sirius Black

Frank Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettegrew

James Potter

Empujó ligeramente la puerta y la abrió, era un dormitorio circular con cinco camas, en medio había en calentador, la cama de Remus era la del lado derecho justamente después de la puerta, a lado de una ventana. Todos sus compañeros de clase y cuarto estaban dentro.

James escribía una carta, de seguro a sus padres. Sirius estaba acostado en su cama que estaba a lado derecho de la de Remus, al verlo sentarse en la cama cerró los ojos como si no lo viera. Un chico gordito y de cabello castaño también escribía una carta, mientras que el que sobraba de cara redonda y un poco rechoncha tarareaba mientras también escribía.

-¿Qué música es esa Longbottom? – Le preguntó James viéndolo de reojo.

-Los Rolling Stone, es un grupo muggle, la verdad es el que más me gusta de todos – James volvió a la carta perdiendo el interés a Frank.

Remus pensó n el grupo favorito de su madre, los Beatles, le gustaban, pero no era muy conocedor en el tema.

Se dirigió hacia su baúl y sacó una pluma, el tintero y un pedazo de pergamino, escribir la noticia a sus padres y abuelos no era mala idea. Al final y al cabo, estaba en una casa familiar.

Querido padre, tengo el gusto de informarte que estoy en Hogwarts sano y salvo, ya me dieron las indicaciones para el domingo y lunes, todo bien a decir verdad, tenías mucha razón cuando me mencionaste que este colegio son expertos con la seguridad.

_Fuera de eso quiero decirte que estoy en la casa del abuelo, sí, soy de Gryffindor. _

_Bueno papá me voy a dormir, espero saber pronto de mamá y de ti._

_Con amor, Remus._

Tomó un sobre y lo cerró y después sacó a Asrif de su jaula y le ató la carta a la pata.

-Disculpa, Remus, tengo enviarle esto también a mi mamá le dijo Frank a Remus tendiéndole la carta.

-Claro – Dijo Remus de buen humor, como que le empezaba a perder el miedo a la gente. Tomó la carta y la amarró en Asrif.

James y Peter ya habían mandado las suyas y Peter se ponía el pijama y James se dirigió a Sirius.

-Amigo y por qué no escribiste carta – A lo que Sirius respondió.

-De seguro la chismosa de Narcissa ya le envió la carta a mi madre diciéndole el resultado de lo que soy.

Remus se cambió y se metió a la cama, era en realidad cómoda, cerró la cortina para no escuchar la plática de James y Sirius y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Aquí termina el tercer capítulo, intenté hacerlo un poco más largo, espera les gustara.

_Jane M. Weasley, me alegra que sigas con entusiasmo mi fic, gracias, espero este te agrade igual. Igual me gustó lo que le dijo el Sombrero._

_Francesca, gracias por tu review, sí pienso que después de su primera luna llena se hará buen amigo de James y Sirius. _


	4. El pimer día

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la gran mayoría de los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y por falta de imaginación si pongo algún personaje que no es de Rowling lo saqué de algún otro autor u artista : Julian Lennon._

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo, con inspiración aparte, prometo será un buen capítulo._

**El primer día**

Remus se levantó, una tenue luz entraba por las cortinas del su cama, se volteó hacia su mesita de noche y abrió la cortina, una ligera luz iluminaba el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año, se sentó y vio la hora, era cuarto para las ocho y le quedaba una hora y quince minutos para bajar a desayunar e ir al salón. Se sentó y vio el dormitorio de forma circular. A su lado izquierdo estaba un espejo y la puerta del dormitorio, a su lado derecho estaba la cama donde dormía Sirius Black, al lado derecho de Black dormía James Potter, derecho de Potter estaba la cama de Peter Pettegrew y del otro lado de la puerta dormía Frank Longbottom. Frank ya estaba despierto al igual que Remus, cuando los chicos cruzaron las miradas se sonrieron.

-Buenos días – Le dijo Frank estirándose - ¿Buena la noche?

-O, claro que si, gracias – Le dijo Remus levantándose por completo – Hoy es el primer día de clases – Dijo entusiasmado mientras tomaba el horario que le había dado la profesora McGonagall la noche anterior – Comenzaremos con la clase de Transformaciones – Frank se le acercó y por un momento Remus retrocedió con miedo (ya sabemos el por que, miedo a hacer daño) pero tomó confianza y le tendió el horario.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el horario? Se supone que nos lo tienen que dar en la hora del desayuno – Le dijo Frank viendo el horario con atención – Mira, tenemos clase de Herbología al final del día, genial – Remus le sonrió, en realidad el chico Longbottom le caía bien, mas bien, todos sus compañeros de dormitorio le caían bien.

Se fueron juntos a los baños y cuando regresaron, ya bañados y peinados encontraron que Potter y Black apenas se levantaban, salían corriendo del dormitorio a toda prisa, pues les quedaba veinte minutos para bañarse y arreglarse. Frank y Remus se hicieron a un lado para hacerlos pasar y entraron al dormitorio, para ponerse la túnica.

Al bajar a la Sala Común se encontró con Lily Evans, quien también ya estaba preparada para las clases.

-Remus – Lo saludó – Que emoción con las clases ¿cierto? – Remus asintió entusiasmado y luego le presentó a Frank – Mucho gusto Frank, chicos, ella es Alice – Lily les presentó a una chica de cabello castaño claro y de cara redonda.

-Hola – Les saludó Alice.

Los cuatro juntos fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, el camino de las escaleras que cambian de lugar se les hacía aún difícil, así que siguieron a unos chicos de Ravenclaw que iban bajando enfrente de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, este no estaba aún lleno, y sentaron en medio de la gran mesa de Gryffindor. Remus y Lily se sentaron juntos y Alice y Frank enfrente de ellos.

Minutos después apareció el desayuno, era ligero pero bueno, fruta, jugo de naranja y de calabaza, pan dulce, cereales, leche, huevo, tocino. Remus se sirvió un poco de todo a su paso y desayunó bien. Black y Potter llegaron corriendo y se sentaron a lado de Alice y Frank.

-¿Qué hay? – Dijo Sirius jadeando – Mmm, rico desayuno – Y sin decir más se sirvió.

Después de que casi todos hubieran terminado el desayuno comenzó el correo, a las ocho y media pasaban las lechuzas con paquetes y cartas en el pico o la pata.

Remus vio a Asrif que volaba hacia él, le dejó dos cartas en la mesa y después emprendió de nuevo el vuelo. Una carta era para el y la otra para Frank.

-Toma Frank, tu madre te respondió la carta de ayer – Le tendió la carta y Frank la tomó contento.

Remus vio la carta que era para él y vio que era de sus padres, la abrió y leyó.

"_Querido Remus:_

_¡Felicidades! Realmente no esperábamos menos de ti hijo, estás en la casa de tu abuelo y eso demuestra que eres todo un Lupin, todos en casa estábamos seguros que el Sombrero te elegiría en alguna casa familiar (Ravenclaw o Gryffindor) aunque sabes que la casa realmente no importa, ya que cada uno se va ganando sus méritos y se hace saber por lo que es y no lo que tiene. Pídenos lo que sea y nosotros te lo mandaremos. Los abuelos mandan saludarte y están los cuatro orgullosos de ti. Suerte en tus clases._

_Besos y abrazos de mamá y papá."_

Remus terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa, en verdad le encantaba saber de sus padres y de su familia, ya que eran las únicas personas con las que estuvo los primeros once años de su vida.

Pero no todos recibieron cartas llenas de alegría.

-Es mi madre – Dijo Sirius poniéndose blanco del miedo – Ya ha de saber que soy de Gryffindor – Volteó a ver a James y el chico le dio una palmada tranquilizadora en la espalda.

-Bueno, no es un vociferador, entonces no ha de estar tan fea la cosa – Le dijo James viendo detenidamente la carta – Ábrela.

Sirius abrió la carta y la leyó, su rostro en ningún momento se relajó y cuando terminó de leer la carta vio la lechuza marrón oscuro que estaba enfrente de el. Tomó una pluma de su mochila y la tinta y escribió al reverso de la carta.

"Las cosas pasan por una razón, si me quieren me aceptan, saludos a la familia"

Dobló la carta de nuevo y se la entregó a la lechuza que alzó el vuelo y se fue.

-¿Y qué decía la carta Sirius? – Le preguntó James, Sirius suspiró un poco aliviado.

-Que prácticamente me desheredan– James palmeó de nuevo la espalda de Sirius y se levantaron, ya se iban por su horario, cuando Frank detuvo a Sirius.

-Black, está carta va dirigida hacia ti, es de parte de Andrómeda Tonks – Sirius volteó con una sonrisa y tomó la carta.

-¿Quién? – Le preguntó James viendo la carta.

-Andro, mi prima, ya terminó Hogwarts y está casada con un muggle, ella ya está desheredada por que traicionó a la familia por estar con un muggle, pero que importa, es mi prima favorita y es genial.

Remus llegó junto con Lily, Alice y Frank al salón de Transformaciones era un aula grande, llena de jaulas y dentro de ellas había algunos animales como aves y roedores.

La profesora McGonagall si era muy severa y regañó un par de veces a Peter Pettegrew por platicar con un chico de Huffelpuff y amenazó con bajar cinco puntos a las casas de Gryffindor y Huffelpuff si no se respetaba el silencio.

Les explico sobre el arte de la transformación, entusiasmó a todos y luego los bajó los ánimos para decirles que aún les faltaba para poder transformar un escritorio en motocicleta.

-Un día tendré una moto, me llaman la atención – Remus escuchó que Sirius le decía eso a James, quienes estaban sentados enfrente de el y de Lily.

-Silencio señor Black, bien ahora les pasaré a todos unos caracoles y quiero que anoten y repitan el hechizo que voy a hacer.

-Que increíble clase – Dijo Lily saliendo del salón de Transformaciones, les tocaba clase de Historia de la Magia un piso arriba.

La clase de Transformaciones había sido buena para todos, ya que estuvieron una hora intentando transformar unos caracoles en botones de ropa, todos los chicos y chicas de la casa de Gryffindor, excepto Peter, habían conseguido uno a cinco botones, la profesora sonrió contenta y subió veinte puntos a la casa de Gryffindor, muestra de la alegría que sentía, aparte de que repetía a cada rato "esta generación Gryffindor viene bien".

La clase de Historia de la Magia fue sin duda la más aburrida de todo el día, el profesor fantasma Binns les contaba de cómo comenzó la Historia de la Magia, con los chamanes y los brujos de las aldeas. A Remus le interesaba la clase y se la paso la hora y media atento, pero sus compañeros como Lily y Frank se estaban durmiendo. El fantasma se molestó al ver que media clase estaba casi dormida y les dejó mucha tarea para la clase del viernes.

Salieron del salón de la clase de Historia de la Magia y todos salieron bostezando menos Remus, ya que el profesor había despertado su interés cuando mencionó sobre el primer hombre lobo.

-Yo no te vi medio dormido en clase – Le dijo Alice mientras iban hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

-El profesor mencionó algo sobre los hombre lobo, me interesa el tema – Alice no sospechó nada, pero no se dieron cuenta que Sirius y James iban justo detrás de ellos escuchando.

Después del almuerzo Remus salió a los terrenos del colegio y sentarse en el pasto, era muy agradable el clima aunque el cielo estuviera nublado. Se había separado de Lily, Alice y Frank para estar solo un rato antes de la clase de Astronomía. Se recostó en el pasto y fue cuando llegaron Sirius y James.

-Hola Remus, ¿podemos estar contigo? – Dijo James mientras se sentaban a lado de Remus.

-Si – Dijo Remus no muy convencido, se sentó y sonrió tímidamente a Sirius, Sirius le regresó la sonrisa y se quitó la túnica, al igual que James.

-No se tu Remus, pero yo no me acostumbro a traer todo el tiempo la túnica – Le dijo James mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos – Bueno, mi familia es de magos y siempre traen la túnica, pero es incómoda para correr.

-Yo me la quito por que hace calor – Sirius también se recostó y vio a Remus y luego le enseñó su dedo índice – Mira como me dejaste el dedo, ¿sabías que no es de buena educación morder? – Después se rió tranquilo y cerró los ojos – Realmente no importa.

Remus intentó explicarse.

-Perdón, es que no estoy... acostumbrado a la gente – Se sonrojó – Le gente de pone de nervios y ustedes son los primeros a quienes les dirijo la palabra que no sean de mi familia.

Sirius y James se levantaron interesados.

-¿Por qué nunca antes habías convivido con alguien más? – Le preguntó James curioso.

-Es que... – Remus no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso y se sentía como si se hubiera puesto la soga al cuello, pues se estaba delatando - ... Vivo en una zona apartada de Irlanda y no hay gente por donde vivo – En parte era cierto, ya que Remus vivía en la zona suroeste de Irlanda y ahí no vivía mucha gente. James sonrió.

-Entonces pueden jugar Quidditch a sus anchas – Dijo James contento – Un día tengo que ir a tu casa – Y Remus rió, no se lo esperaba, pero una risa de felicidad, se la estaba llevando bien con los chicos que el día anterior había corrido de su compartimiento.

Sonó la campana del final del descanso y fueron a la clase Astronomía.

La clase fue divertida y estuvieron primero los planetas y las 13 constelaciones por las que pasa el rumbo del año, la profesora les dejó tarea para el día siguiente y les dijo que los esperaba a las diez de la noche en la torre de Astronomía con sus telescopios listos para la práctica.

Remus regresó con Lily Frank y Alice para la clase de Herbología, en la que el profesor les explico primero sobre las plantas normales y les dijo que antes de trabajar con plantas mágicas tenían que aprender cómo cuidar una planta normal. Les explico sobre el riego, podar y que se podía hacer con varias plantas de uso normal, algunas era de uso curativo, otras como condimento y otras (como el clavo) que son utilizadas de ambas formas.

A Frank le gustó mucho la clase y los demás no se quejaron.

Terminaron las clases del primer jueves y auguraba ser un buen inicio de curso escolar. Remus se fue inmediatamente a la Sala Común e hizo sus tareas de Historia de la Magia y de Astronomía, terminando la tarea se sentó a lado de la chimenea y se puso a leer un rato, cuando llegaron James y Sirius corriendo y riendo.

-Hey, Remus, te hubieras quedado con nosotros – Le dijo James.

-O con cualquiera, primer día y ya haciendo la tarea – Le dijo Sirius viendo la tarea terminada.

-Pues quería tener el resto de la tarde libre y no dormirme tarde – Dijo Remus cerrando el libro.

James empujó ligeramente a Sirius como recordándole algo y volvieron a reír.

-El conserje, ese Filch, es un verdadero tonto – Dijo James riéndose sin parar – íbamos Sirius y yo a recogerte a la Sala Común para que no estuvieras de antisocial cuando nos detuvo gritando...

-"Ustedes, ensuciaron mi piso" – Dijo Sirius haciendo una voz grave que no era de el.

-Si, si y entonces Sirius le dijo...

-Para eso te tienen trabajando, para limpiar – Dijo Sirius gritando, los alumnos que ahí estaban los miraron y Remus si hizo chiquito de la pena – Entonces nos gritó que nos iba a castigar y nos echamos a correr.

-Entonces llegaron aquí – Le dijo Remus.

-No – Le dijo James mas emocionado – El tal Filch no sabe de que casa somos, pues estábamos bien lejos de el, por lo que no pudo ni ver el escudo ni los vivos de la túnica, aparte ya hubiera llegado algún prefecto... bueno sigo, entonces corrimos y corrimos y cuando llegamos al séptimo piso nos cansamos y doblamos una esquina para distraerlo que no viera que somos de Gryffindor – James se detuvo para tomar aire, Sirius le siguió.

-Entonces, cerca de un tapiz chistoso había una puerta, la abrimos y entramos, dentro había un enorme sillón de piel negro y agua.

-Agua fresca y toallas para limpiar el sudor – Dijo James recordando.

-Lo mejor de todo es que Filch ya no nos pudo encontrar, creo que el famoso Pringle que le tocó a mis primas era más listo que este – Dijo Sirius.

-Déjalo, es su primer día de trabajo – Dijo Remus a modo de defender a Filch.

Después de un rato para que James y Sirius recuperaran el aliento se sentaron a hacer la tarea y a insistir a Remus de que les pasara la de Historia de la Magia, después de mucho insistir Remus les pasó su ensayo.

-Pero le cambian algunas cosas – Les dijo para que Binns no se diera cuenta de que copiaban, Sirius y James asintieron agradecidos.

Bajaron los tres juntos a la cena y después de la deliciosa cena subieron a descansar otro rato, para luego ir a la torre de Astronomía a la clase práctica.

La clase fue divertida y Remus se impresionó cuando pudo ver la constelación de Orión y la nebulosa de la espada y la profesora les explico que trabajarían la primera mitad del primer trimestre sobre las nebulosas.

Terminada la clase bajaron de nuevo a sus dormitorios junto con los Ravenclaw.

Remus se acostó en su cama y hasta ese momento del día dedicó totalmente su pensamiento a su enfermedad, el domingo sería luna llena y le dio miedo lastimar a alguien, ya se llevaba bien con casi todos sus compañeros de dormitorio y de casa, pero no quería hacerles daño.

"Tranquilo Remus, por eso pusieron el Sauce Boxeador, para que no pasara nada malo".

Se tranquilizó y después de que James y Sirius dejaron de hacer ruido se quedó dormido.

_Ese fue mi cuarto capítulo, espero que fuera bueno a su punto de vista._

_Hace mucho que no me sentaba a escribir y este capítulo fue bueno a mi gusto, como ven ya comienzo a poner una relación buena con Sirius y James._

_Jane M. Weasley, espero que este capi te haya gustado, jeje saludos._

_Muchas gracias ángel de acuario, prometo no dejar este fic y si terminarlo, hasta que Remus termine su séptimo año._

_Francesca, como vez ya estoy haciendo que nazca una amistad con Remus Sirius y James, espero que este te gustara igual. Saludos._


	5. Amigos

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la gran mayoría de los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y por falta de imaginación si pongo algún personaje que no es de Rowling lo saqué de algún otro autor u artista._

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el quinto capítulo._

**Amigos**

Viernes. Remus se levantó temprano como el jueves. Al igual que el día anterior seguía nublado, y el clima estaba húmedo, como si hubiese llovido en la noche. Se incorporó y revisó la hora, se la dijo el chico de estatura bajita a quien aún no le dirigía la palabra.

-Son las siete con cinco – Le dijo Peter Pettegrew al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía las pantuflas.

Remus lo agradeció y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sirius Black.

-¿Qué, los vas a despertar? – Le preguntó viendo hacia la cama de Black.

-Pues si, ayer se levantaron bien tarde – Le dijo Remus al tiempo que corría las cortinas de la cama – Sirius ya levántate.

Sirius murmuró algo incomprensible, se movió y siguió durmiendo.

-Pues creo que hoy no lo lograrás – Le dijo Pettegrew riendo, Remus también se rió – Potter me cae muy bien, sólo que no soy lo suficientemente genial como ellos – Dijo Peter viendo hacia Sirius.

Remus ignoró a Peter en lo último que dijo y sacudió a Sirius con un poco de fuerza.

-Sirius, ya levántate, ayer te levantaste bien tarde – Remus recibió un manotazo por parte de Sirius quien le dijo:

-Bueno ya, déjame dormir otro rato – Se acomodó de nuevo dispuesto a seguir el sueño.

-No – Remus lo jaló y lo tiró de la cama – Ayer desayunaron con mucha prisa – Sirius se levantó quejándose del por que no dejaban dormir a la gente en paz – Ya es viernes, mañana te levantas a la hora que quieras Sirius.

-Ya, pero no quiero que me levantes los siete años – Le dijo Sirius tomando sus cosas para bañarse – Apenas me acoplo al horario de Hogwarts – Sirius vio hacia la cama de James y arrugó el ceño molesto - ¿Y por qué a el no lo levantas? Escucha, hasta está roncando – Abrió las cortinas de la cama de James y se sentó encima de él.

-Pues, por que, estaba ocupado despertándote – Remus señaló a Sirius y después sacudió a James – James ya levántate.

-James se levantó de un salto un poco alterado.

-¿Qué?¿ya es hora? – A Sirius le extraño que James se levantara dando un brinco.

-¿Por qué te levantaste a la primera? – Le preguntó Peter asombrado, ya que Remus, Sirius y él se esperaban que a James le costara trabajo levantarse.

James tartamudeó un par de veces y al final se rió con ganas.

-Mi madre me levantaba todas las mañanas y como ya me acostumbre a que me despertaran, no me levanto sólo – Sirius sonrió tímido.

-A mi nunca me levantaron, me levanto siempre cuando yo quiera – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y dejando que James se levantara – Creo que hoy es de las pocas veces que me levantan temprano – Puso su mano en el hombre de Remus – Gracias Rem.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? – Preguntó Frank mientras abría las cortinas de su cama, se sorprendió al ver a todos sus compañeros de dormitorio despiertos y listos para bañarse – Ya veo, Potter y Black se levantaron temprano.

Para que fuera el segundo día de clases y los cinco alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor bajaran juntos, se antojó extraño a los demás de la casa de Gryffindor, pero el susto no duró todo el día, por que en cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común Frank se fue con Alice y Lily, Peter se perdió por ahí, ya que no había terminado la tarea de Astronomía (aunque les tocaba hasta el martes) Remus tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Lily y Alice, pero Sirius y James lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron fuera de la Sala Común.

¿Por qué te gusta tanto juntarte con ese niñas? – Le preguntó Sirius mientras se lo llevaban medio a rastras – Espero que no te guste ninguna, sólo son niñas, si tienes una novia no te dejan moverte a gusto.

-Sólo me caen bien – Dijo Remus sin tomarlo como excusa – Lily me cae muy bien, digo, estuve con ella casi todo el viaje en el tren.

-A Sirius y a mi nos corriste de tu compartimiento, luego fuimos y nos encontramos a ese Snape Quejicus y a Lily juntos, ellos se fueron y finalmente te quedaste con ellos – James tomó el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, seguido de Sirius que llevaba del brazo a Remus.

Fue en el tercer piso que se encontraron con Severus Snape, quien iba caminando tranquilamente hacia arriba, James, Sirius y Remus ya iban bajando tranquilos, Severus y James chocaron hombros sin querer, entonces se desató la guerra.

-¿Qué te sucede asco de Potter? – Severus se volteó inmediatamente y escupió esas palabras a James.

-Hey, déjame tranquilo Quejicus, yo no te hice nada – James dio un paso hacia delante - ¿Para qué subes? Las serpientes como tú no pasan de las mazmorras.

Severus se puso justo enfrente de James y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Hay, la víbora me amenaza con la varita, si ni sabe aún hacer nada – James no sacó la varita pero si apretó los puños, ya que el si estaba consiente de que aún no sabían que hechizos usar. Sirius se puso a lado de James, también listo para pelear. Remus se quedó atrás y puso una distancia para no buscarse problemas, no eran los únicos en las escaleras y sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría un prefecto a molestar.

-¡Hey! ¿qué hacen ustedes dos? – Remus se asomó, pues esperaba ver a cualquier prefecto, pero vio a Lily Evans, que se acercaba corriendo e inmediatamente su puso en medio de James y de Snape – Potter ya deja tranquilo a Severus... Severus, no te pelees, sabes que no queremos problemas – Se dirigió a cada uno con la expresión molesta.

-Para tu información Evans, Quejicus fue el que comenzó a molestar, sólo chocamos los hombros y el comenzó con la agresión, yo ni lo había visto – James le gritó a media voz a Lily, ella se alejó un par de pasos de James y le dio la espalda.

-Vamos Severus, ya no queremos más problemas – Snape no le quitó la vista de encima a James mientras pasaba a la do de él y por fin le dio la espalda cuando apresuró el paso para ir detrás de Lily.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y comieron tranquilos, Remus y Sirius intentaban llevar la mañana tranquila, aunque no hablaban, ya que Remus a veces se comportaba un poco cortante con Black, James en cambio no apartó en todo el desayuno la mirada de Lily ni de Snape, sus ojos pasaban a la mesa de Gryffindor a la de Slytherin.

-No comprendo por que son amigos – Soltó por fin James después de un desayuno muy silencioso, mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Por que se conocieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts – Le dijo Remus seguro, no sabía el por que, pero estaba seguro que Lily y Severus ya se conocían desde antes.

-Pero ¿por qué? Ella es una chica buena y el otro es, es, es un Slytherin – James entró al salón y se sentó hasta atrás y Sirius se sentó a lado de él, Remus se sentó enfrente y compartió el asiento con Peter Pettegrew.

La clase de dos horas no fue exactamente divertida, pero tampoco fue aburrida, la profesora les estuvo explicando sobre las criaturas y métodos de defensa para hechizos, que era lo que iban a hacer en ese curso escolar. Les dejó la tarea de investigar cuantas eran las criaturas de la noche y la oscuridad (ante esto Remus tembló) y después de eso se fueron a almorzar.

-La comida de Hogwarts es mucho mejor que la que hace mi madre o el viejo Kreatcher – Sirius estaba sentado debajo de un árbol a lado del lago y veía su reflejo y el de Remus y James detrás de él.

-Yo pienso lo mismo – Le dijo James y los tres chicos se rieron de nuevo.

En verdad que Remus se la pasaba muy bien en compañía de James y Sirius, aunque no se preocupaban mucho por las clases, más bien se dedicaban a pasarla bien y eso destensaba un poco a Remus, pero si ellos serían sus amigos ¿no sería buena idea decirles que era un hombre lobo? Al menos en esa tarde no lo hizo.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos, que por cierto fue interesante, y el profesor Flitwick elogió de nuevo (al igual que McGonagall) la nueva generación de Gryffindor, diciendo que estaba llena de genios.

-Todos pudieron levantar la pluma – Dijo el pequeño profesor orgulloso – Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

No puedo quejarme, en realidad estas clases son tan asombrosas que apenas yo lo puedo creer – Lily le decía con entusiasmo a Remus mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia. Remus se había separado un momento de James y de Sirius para poder hablar un rato con Lily.

-¿Y tus padres que hacen? – Le preguntó el chico para hacerle la plática.

-Mi padre es abogado y mi madre está en la casa con mi hermana.

-¿Abogado? – Preguntó Remus, nunca había escuchado que era un abogado.

-Si, bueno, es cuando uno defiende o representa a las personas en algún problema legal, oficial – Le dijo Lily sonriente.

-A, y veo que tienes una hermana, ¿es más grande o más pequeña? – Le preguntó Remus, pero luego se arrepintió, por que el rostro de Lily se entristeció un momento, pero luego regresó a su estado natural.

-Es más grande, se llama Petunia.

La clase fue impresionantemente aburrida y Remus se preguntó como rayos el se le había hecho interesante el día anterior. Después de entregar la tarea salió casi corriendo detrás de James y de Sirius.

-Y ayer defendías la clase del fantasma – Se rió Sirius de Remus, quien el día anterior había defendido la clase de Binns antes de dormir.

La cena fue igual de deliciosa que en la noche anterior y Remus ya se estaba divirtiendo de veras junto con Sirius y James, no eran tan alborotadores y eran muy inteligentes.

-Insisto, esta comida es muy buena – Dijo Sirius masticando un pedazo de carne – Ni mi madre, ni el elfo cocinan tan bien – James y Remus le dieron una palmada jugando.

-Ya deja de hablar con la boca llena de comida – Le reprimió Remus.

A un lado de Remus estaba sentada Lily, quien no soportaba la compañía de James por la pelea que había tenido en la mañana con Snape, pero era amiga de Remus y por eso Alice y Frank estaban del otro lado de la mesa junto con Peter.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta antes de que sea hora de irse a la Sala Común – Lily se levantó, dejando a Frank y Alice sin nada que decir, Remus la siguió con la mirada y cuando la chica salió del Gran Comedor, James levantó la mirada igual y vio que Snape salía igual del Comedor y se enfureció.

-No entiendo por que Lily se junta con Snape, el no es bueno – Dijo James.

-¿Y lo conoces? – Le preguntó Alice.

Esa pregunta dejo callado a James, Sirius respondió por él.

-No, pero es un Slytherin.

-No lo conoces – Le dijo Alice – Snape no es agradable, pero conoce a Lily desde que son muy niños.

Eso dejó helado a James y después de eso y por mas cosas, no soportó ver a Snape en los siete años.

El sábado fue el mejor de los días que Remus había tenido en mucho tiempo, en la mañana hizo la tarea que le habían dejado y después se dispuso a descansar y pasear junto con James y Sirius todo el día.

-¿Por qué crees que pusieron ese Sauce Boxeador? – Preguntó Sirius viendo desde la entrada principal el sauce a lo lejos. Remus se puso tenso y muy callado. Sirius le volteó a ver con expresión apática - ¿Por qué tan tenso? – Se estiró y se metió al castillo.

-Por nada – Le dijo Remus mientras lo seguía.

James no había estado con ellos en parte del día por que estaba volando junto con un chico de sexto año, quien le había prestado una escoba para no perder la practica.

Se encontraron en la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con James después de la cena.

-No cenaste – Le dijo Remus a modo de reprimenda.

James sonrió inocentemente y se despeinó el cabello.

-Necesitaba volar – Dijo simplemente – Me gusta estar en la escoba.

-Entonces, estarás el año que viene en el equipo de Quidditch – Le dijo Sirius asegurando.

-Claro, pero ahora tengo hambre, me gustaría saber donde esta la cocina – Dijo saliendo de la Sala seguido de Sirius, Remus se quedó leyendo.

-Están locos, pero me siento bien con ellos – Dijo riéndose de sus nuevos amigos.

_Aquí termina mi quinto capítulo, ya le asenté una amistad a Remus con Sirius y James y se llevan bien. Aún Peter no se junta con ellos, pienso ponerle alguna actitud de Merodeador con el tiempo, para que encajara en el grupo, ya que según el no es suficiente, yo pienso que por eso se fue con Voldemort, por débil y por querer encajar siempre._

_En el próximo capítulo será luna llena, la primera en Hogwarts para Remus. Perdonen si me he tardado en escribir sobre Remus como hombre lobo, pero primero quería poner un poco de la vida en Hogwarts._

_Saludos a todos._


End file.
